oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Ikov
Details *40 *The ability to defeat a level 84 enemy with ranged. *A level of 33 would be helpful if you side with Lucien. *Level 40 or higher would be useful in the beginning, but the quest can be completed without it. *Level 37 is also useful if you want to have the Protect from Magic prayer active when defeating Lesarkus the Fire Warrior. |items= *A yew, magic or dark bow *Something that can slash (a knife is most practical) *20 Limpwurt roots (kept in the bank) *A light source *A Spotted cape/Spottier cape and/or pair of Penance Gloves is okay to bring, but not really necessary. Do not bring anything else. |kills= Fire Warrior of Lesarkus (level 84) }} Walkthrough .]]To start the quest, speak to Lucien in the Flying Horse Inn, which is in north-west East Ardougne. Once you talk to him, Lucien will give you a Pendant of Lucien. Put the pendant on now and then go inside the temple (the temple is in the Seers' Village area, south of and right next to the Ranging Guild). Make sure you have a light source, too. On this first trip, it is important you remain light, and as such you should only bring the necessities: a knife, your light source, Lucien's pendant, and perhaps runes and/or another method of escape if you're a low level and are worried about dying. Bring along some means to teleport to Camelot, be it a teleport tab or the necessary runes (assuming you have 45+ magic), because this will add convenience. Besides perhaps a Spotted Cape/Spottier Cape, don't bring anything else. Once you're inside, go straight through the corridor (ignoring the gates for now) and go down the stairs that are at the end. It's dark, so this is where your light source becomes necessary. Go across the room, find the web, and slash it (it may take multiple tries). Once it's cut, grab the Boots of Lightness behind the slashed spiderweb and put them on. They will take 4.5 kg off of your weight. Go back upstairs and, making sure you have your Pendant of Lucien on, go through the north gate (it's in the room with the skeletons) and then go over to the bridge. Make sure that you have your Boots of Lightness on and that your total weight is 0 kg or less, then cross the bridge and go into the room. Lying on the floor is a lever. Take this lever, and keep it with you until you come back to the temple. (If you weighed too much, the bridge will give way under your weight and you will fall through to the shallow lava below. You will take up to 200 points of damage before crawling out onto a strip of scorpion-infested land to the southwest, with no access to the room you need. If that happens, exit the dungeon using the ladder to the south, go back to the bank and lighten your load, and then return and try again.) Now go to the bank in Seers' Village and get your armour and weapons because you'll be dealing with level 61 aggressive Ice Spiders and then fighting a monster using ranged after that. Bring a bow (make sure your bow is yew or better because ice arrows will not fire without a yew bow) and Ava's accumulator/Ava's attractor if you have it. You don't have to worry about your weight anymore. You'll also need to take the 20 limpwurt roots now and they cannot be noted. Go back inside the temple. It's fairly difficult to see, but there is a lever bracket on the wall very close to the ladder you just came down from. Use the lever you picked up from before on the bracket and then pull it. (Don't, for some reason, decide to climb up the ladder before you've pulled the lever or else you'll come back to find it gone! Also, don't wait too long, or else the lever will disappear.) You can now use the south gate to access the Ice Chamber. Go through it. You'll encounter, as said before, level 61 Ice Spiders. Avoid them by running and then run into the small offshoots that come off of the main cave. Open and search each chest until you find ice arrows. The chest will give you between 1 and 10 arrows. After you take them, they will randomly respawn in either that chest or any other chest throughout the room, so keep searching chest after chest until you have 30 arrows or so. You might want to get 50 if your ranged level is low. When you're ready to fight the monster, make sure your ice arrows are equipped and go back to the main corridor of the temple, then go through the north gate. Continue north until you see a small cave branching off to the north as the path turns west. Go inside the cave, ignoring the trapdoors, and walk up to the lever. DO NOT PULL IT YET! If you pull it without searching for traps, then you will fall and take 20 damage. First search it for traps, and then pull it. (If you are below level 42 Thieving when you search for traps you will find nothing, but they are still there.) Go back to the passage heading west and follow it to a door. You can now enter it, so head inside. Go through the room and attempt to open the door to the north to leave. You will be attacked by level 84 Fire Warrior of Lesarkus. Note: You can summon more Fire Warriors if you try to open the door BEFORE defeating the first one. Don't worry, to pass you only need to kill one. You could make unlimited Fire Warriors using this method, which is a funny thing. Even if you log out the warriors will remain there, so you could do some ranging training later on them if you want, but that would be a tricky thing. Despite his name, he attacks with magic, so protect from magic is a good idea. He can only be damaged with ice arrows. If you take too long, he'll tell you to come back when you're stronger, and will disappear. Once he's dead, go through the next door. Talk to Winelda the witch. She will teleport you across the stream of lava if you give her 20 limpwurt roots (UNNOTED). Accept. Go past the skeletons and enter the treasure room. (you need to push the left side of the wall to get in) You'll see level 40+ Guardians of Armadyl. Talk to them, but remember to remove your Pendant of Lucien first or else you will be attacked). You'll be given a choice of how you would like to finish the quest. Both have the same reward (excluding the Staff of Armadyl), so select the one that you like. Side with the guardians Talk to a Guardian of Armadyl. When the guardians mention about cleansing your soul, select the option "You're right, I haven't taken my yearly bath for years!". They will tell you about their god, Armadyl, who is a good god that most people have never heard of because he left Gielinor after the God Wars. Lucien has been after Armadyl's powerful staff for a long time. Lucien is, in fact, a Mahjarrat, which is a power-hungry, intelligent, warlike race. They will tell you that you must kill Lucien to stop him from coming back. They will give you an Armadyl pendant once you agree to help them. This serves to indicate that Lucien is now your enemy, and will give you the ability to kill him. Exit the treasure room and continue down the path, past the level 82 Lesser Demons, until you find a shiny key. Take it, then backtrack until you find a ladder. Climb up the ladder and out the door to emerge outside McGrubor's Wood. Teleport to Edgeville or Varrock. Go to the house near Varrock that sits between the Grand Exchange and Edgeville. Enter the house and put the Pendant of Armadyl on. Attack Lucien, who is level 14 and only has 1 life point. As of 10/10/09 there is a glitch that if you kill Lucien with the dragon dagger(p++) special attack the quest does not complete. Right before he dies, he will tell you that he will reappear in the north (as well as Ardougne, as you will discover after the quest), since one death isn't enough to defeat him. Congratulations, Quest Complete! The rewards are shown below, after the Siding with Lucien guide. Side with Lucien Go through the treasure room and take the Staff of Armadyl at the back. You'll need to kill a few Guardians of Armadyl before you can get it. You cannot use Telekinetic Grab on the Staff, and you cannot take more than one even if you kill more Guardians. Exit the treasure room and continue down the path, past the level 82 Lesser Demons, until you find a shiny key. Take it, then backtrack until you find a ladder. Climb up the ladder and out the door to emerge outside McGrubor's Wood. Teleport to Edgeville or Varrock. Go to the house near Varrock that sits between the Grand Exchange and Edgeville. Enter the house and talk to Lucien. Give him the staff. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Reward * 1 Quest point * 10,500 Ranged experience * 8,000 Fletching experience * Boots of lightness * Pendant of Lucien, giving you access to the front door of the Temple of Ikov (dungeon) * Pendant of Armadyl (If you sided with Armadyl) * Shiny key for entering the back door of the Temple of Ikov near McGrubor's Wood * Access to Armadyl gravestone * 5 Kudos in the Varrock Museum if you talk to Minas Music Music tracks unlocked: * Chain of Command * Attack5 Trivia *When Lucien says he will "Reappear in the North", this is a reference to all the Mahjarrat heading to The North to perform a ritual discovered during the quest The Tale of the Muspah. *When in the underground room, you can extinguish your light source. This is one of the few places where it will let you do this without a tinderbox. *When you give the 20 limpwurt roots to Windela, she says "Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble." This is an adaptation from Shakespeare's Macbeth: "Double, double, toil and trouble. Fires burn and cauldrons bubble. *You can now re-acquire a pendant of Lucien from the NPC inside Lucien's House (the one west of the Grand Exchange) after completing the Temple of Ikov quest, Or from Lucien himself outside of the bar where you start the quest, if you sided with the Guardians a conversation will happen in wich the player says "But I thought I killed you?!?" to which Lucien Replies with a laugh and the Player tells him you lost the amulet, and he gives you another one to "Remind you of his powers." , thanks to an update on 9 November 2009. *When your player says "You're right, I haven't taken my yearly bath for years!", it refers to the unsanitary conditions the people of medieval times lived in. *When you talk to Winelda with the roots already in your inventory, she won't tell you about the teleport, and you will automatically say that you have the roots. *If you try to attack Lucien before the end of the quest, if you side with him, he says "You do not want to attack me. I am your friend." He then waves his hand similar to the Star Wars Jedi mind trick. It then says "You decide not to attack Lucien. He is your friend." *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "A mysterious stranger called Lucien hired me to steal the Staff of Armadyl from the Temple of Ikov. I had no idea it was a god weapon!" nl:Temple of Ikov (quest) Category:Quests